


and let me kiss you (Traducción)

by DanikaLefevre



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Spanish Translation, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanikaLefevre/pseuds/DanikaLefevre
Summary: El asunto de los besos comenzó pocos meses después de mudarse juntos. Como la mayoría de sus terribles ideas, comenzó con Niall y Louis.Estaban ebrios una noche y Niall se quejaba de cómo lo único que quería hacer cuando bebía era encontrar a alguien sexy para besar. Louis miró alrededor de la habitación y extendió los brazos diciendo,  “Tú escoges, colega”. Eso los llevó a una discusión de una hora sobre sexualidad e identidad (“La sexualidad es fluida” continuaba repitiendo Harry muy zen.), y había terminado en Louis y Niall besándose en el sillón mientras los demás los animaban y silbaban con admiración.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and let me kiss you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399707) by [ThankYouMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThankYouMerlin/pseuds/ThankYouMerlin). 



> **_Nota de la autora:_**  
>  Para _absolutelouis_  
>  Escrito de la combinación de dos Prompts:
> 
> Prompt 1:Ot3 establecido (a su elección – lilourry y zouiam estarían bien pero honestamente solo escojan la ot3 que sientan que pueden escribir mejor) y los otros dos miembros lo descubren y están súper confundidos porque realmente no comprenden cómo funciona el poli-amor. Entonces la ot3 les explica y no sé qué pasé después pero que acabe en un ot5 shippy.
> 
> Prompt 2: AU de compañeros de habitación quebrados (¿o compañeros de dormitorios? No sé cómo funciona en la universidad) puede ser algo shippy o solo amigos divirtiéndose.
> 
> ¡Espero que disfrutes tu fic!
> 
> Gracias como siempre a K y N por animarme mientras hacía esto, y a M por Betearlo. Los amo a todos.
> 
>    
>  **_Nota de la traductora:_**
> 
>  Historia original por ThankYouMerlin.  
> Traducción autorizada.

 

 **And let me kiss you**  

_By ThankYouMerlin_

 ( _Traducción: DanikaLefevre)_

 

La casa no es nada especial, siendo honestos.

 Si acaso, es lo opuesto a especial; mundana y algo acabada, la pintura pelándose y la puerta delantera chirriando cuando Louis la abre. Voltea para encontrar a su mamá arrugando la nariz ante el sonido. Se ríe. 

“Tal vez aún no sea tarde para que te quedes en las habitaciones para estudiantes,” dice ella.

“Nah,” dice Louis, arrastrando dos de sus tres maletas por el umbral con un ligero golpe. “Me gusta. Tiene personalidad.” Y probablemente moho, pero eso se lo guarda para sí mismo.

Su mamá levanta las cejas, dejando saber a Louis que escuchó “personalidad” como “barata,” que es a lo que Louis realmente se refería, de hecho. Sabe que _pueden_ darse el lujo de que se quedé en los dormitorios, pero también sabe que los bebés son caros, y su mamá y Dan acababan de tener dos. Louis ha estado sacrificando cosas por su familia casi toda su vida (usualmente más que feliz), vivir aquí en lugar de en el dormitorio no es nada. _Técnicamente_ sigue siendo alojamiento universitario, solo está más alejado del campus y no es ni de cerca tan elegante y  es mucho más barato. A demás, creció con cuatro hermanas menores corriendo por ahí y gritando, cree que puede manejar a cuatro chicos universitarios. Está esperando por ello, en realidad.

Su madre lo sigue dentro de la casa, con la tercer maletea rodando tras ella.

El interior tiene ligeramente mejor apariencia que el exterior, lo que Louis agradece. La puerta se abre directamente a un pasillo. Hay varios zapatos alineados en la entrada y abrigos en los percheros atornillados a la pared.

“Parece que ya hay alguien aquí,” dice su mamá. “Debería conseguirles un tapete para que se limpien los pies o destruirán la madera.”

“No creo que necesite nuestra ayuda,” murmuró Louis.

“Probablemente un zapatero, también,” continua su madre. “No es como que alguna vez lo usen en casa, pero aun así sería agradable tener uno. Probablemente podamos ordenar uno de…”

“Mamá,” Louis la interrumpe. “¿Podríamos llegar a mi habitación antes de que redecores todo el lugar?”

“Supongo,” cede. Continúan juntos por el pasillo. “Solo quiero que te sientas en casa aquí.”

“Lo sé,” dice Louis. Voltea y le sonríe sobre su hombro. Pasan por la puerta de la cocina a su derecha. Vuelve a voltear al frente y dice en voz alta, “La habitación primero, ni siquiera mires ahí”. Tras de sí, su mamá se ríe, que es exactamente lo que Louis quería.

El baño está a la izquierda del pasillo, al otro lado de la cocina. Luce como si hubiera sido remodelado recientemente, el brillo de la porcelana del inodoro aún no está completamente atenuado y el espejo se ve libre de grietas. Su madre hace un sonido complacida mientras lo pasan. Louis rueda los ojos y sonríe para sí mismo.

El pasillo se amplía en una sala. Hay dos sillones y una silla provistos por la universidad. Parecen increíblemente incómodos y Louis hace una mueca de dolor  por su espalda baja.

Las tres habitaciones parten de la sala, dos a la izquierda y una a la derecha. La primera puerta solo tiene una etiqueta que dice “Harry S.” La puerta de al lado tiene dos etiquetas, una que dice “Zayn M.” y otra que dice “Niall H.” La puerta al otro lado de la habitación también tiene dos etiquetas, un “Liam P.” y…

“Ah, aquí estamos,” dice Louis. Saca una de las llaves que le fueron entregadas cuando se registró en el campus principal. Está a punto de ponerla en el cerrojo cuando escucha risas en el interior de la habitación. Mira a su mamá, quien se encoge de hombros, antes de presionar la manija y abrir la puerta sin seguro.

La habitación tiene un tamaño decente – más larga que ancha – pero con espacio suficiente para dos camas, escritorios, vestidores, y armarios independientes que la universidad provee. Apenas. La puerta se salva por poco de raspar contra el escritorio puesto contra la pared a mano izquierda tras la puerta.

“Hey, amigo,” saluda un chico rubio con acento irlandés. Esta tumbado en la cama puesta contra la pared a mano derecha, opuesta al escritorio. Tiene una guitarra balanceada a través de sus rodillas, dedos presionados suavemente contra las cuerdas.

Hay un chico sentado junto a él en la cama, también. Tiene cabello castaño corto y grandes ojos cafés. Trae una gorra ajustable puesta de lado en la cabeza. Louis se debió haber perdido el email sobre el código de vestimenta de compañeros de casa.

“Hey,” Louis saluda de vuelta. “Soy Louis Tomlinson.”

“Yo Niall. Niall Horan,” dice el chico rubio. “Él es Liam Payne, ¡tu compañero de habitación!”

“Y yo soy Johannah, la mamá de Louis,” dice ella, abriéndose paso dentro de la habitación tras Louis. Louis rueda los ojos pero se mueve más adentro, ya inmune a ser avergonzado por su madre.

“Un gusto conocerlos,” Liam habla por primera vez. Mira a Louis cuando dice, “Te dejé la cama más cercana a la ventana. Espero que eso esté bien. Podemos cambiar si no.”

“No, eso es excelente,” dice Louis. “Aunque quizá mueva un poco el escritorio, para no ser golpeado cuando me siente.”

“Probablemente sea buena idea,” dice Liam. “Dejé todo casi como estaba, pero podemos moverlo si gustas.”

Louis se encoge de hombros. “Estoy bien así si tú lo estás.”

Su mamá le ayuda a desempacar dos maletas de cosas antes de que Louis decida que es tiempo para que se vaya. Niall y Liam habían salido a la sala no mucho después de que Louis y su madre hubieran empezado a discutir sobre la mejor manera de meter toda su ropa en el limitado número de cajones que tenía.

“Se está haciendo tarde.” Louis saca el tema con delicadeza, no queriendo correr a su madre, necesariamente.

Su madre le dirige una mirada cariñosa y exasperada. “Está bien, sé cuando no soy requerida.”

“No es eso.”

“También lo sé,” dice ella. Extiende sus brazos. “Ven aquí, entonces. Dale un abrazo a tu madre.”

Louis acepta su abrazo con facilidad.

Él la conduce a la puerta y la ve partir después de unos cuantos abrazos más y ojos acuosos. No llora, pero tiene ganas de hacerlo. Esta será la primera vez que esté lejos de ella por más de un fin de semana desde que su padre los dejó años atrás.

Liam y Niall aún están echados en el sillón cuando Louis vuelve dentro.

“Págame, Payno,” dice Niall animado. “Ni una sola lagrima a la vista.”

“¿Qué?” pregunta Louis.

“Niall apostó que no llorarías cuando te despidieras de tu mamá,” explica Liam.

“¿Y tú apostaste que sí lo haría?” Louis demanda.

Liam, al menos, tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzado. “Es solo que parecían muy cercanos. A demás, es totalmente normal estar triste cuando tu madre te deja en la uni.”

“Solo estás diciendo eso porque lloraste por casi una hora cuando tu familia se fue,” dice Niall. Liam le lanza una mirada penetrante sin entusiasmo. Niall solo se encoge de hombros. “Nada de que avergonzarse. Mi mama y yo hicimos toda una escena en el aeropuerto. Probablemente esta en YouTube o algo. Muchos sollozos.”

Louis se sienta en el otro sillón, toda la motivación de desempacar ida con su madre. “¿Ya tenemos cerveza en esta casa o tenemos que ir a dar una vuelta?”

“¿Te perdiste de la parte en que soy irlandés?” pregunta Niall, poniéndose de pie. Desaparece en la cocina y vuelve con dos six-packs de Guinness. “Hice una parada antes de desempacar una sola playera.”

“Tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a llevarnos bien,” dice Louis. Se estira y toma una botella de la mano de Niall. Liam toma una también.

“Por los nuevos compañeros de casa,” Niall levanta su botella. Louis y Liam chocan sus botellas contra la suya y comienzan a beber.

Iban a la mitad del segundo six-pack cuando Harry y luego Zayn aparecen en la casa con un minuto, o algo así, de diferencia. Al menos, Louis cree que son ellos. Lo asume basado en las maletas detrás de ellos.

“Más vale que haya más de eso,” dice uno de ellos. Lleva lentes y un alto copete esponjado en la cabeza. Es fácilmente la persona más estúpidamente atractiva que Louis haya visto.

“Ya tengo el refrigerador surtido,” les dice Niall. “Soy Niall. Él es Liam. Ese es Louis.”

“Soy Zayn,” responde él chico. Se acomoda la mochila en el hombro y Louis alcanza a ver un tatuaje. Eso merece más investigación. Liam y él habían comparado tatuajes en algún punto alrededor de la cerveza número tres.

“Soy Harry,” el otro joven dice. Tiene cabello rizado que cae un poco sobre su rostro. “Harry Styles” Louis no solo alcanza a ver un poco de sus tatuajes, obtiene todo un show. Aparentemente Harry Styles nunca aprendió como abotonar una camisa. “Si no les molesta ayudar, ¿traje conmigo una televisión para que usemos?”

“¡Genial!” dice Liam, poniéndose de pie de un salto para ayudar. “Louis trajo un  Playstation y yo tengo un Gamecube.”

“Yo tengo un Wii,” añade Zayn.

“Cerveza y FIFA,” dice Niall. “Suena como una gran noche.”

“Chicos,” dice Louis, levantando su cerveza en un saludo. “Creo que es el inicio de una hermosa amistad.”

“Beberé por eso,” dice Niall.

Louis rueda los ojos y dice, “Como hemos aprendido en las dos horas pasadas, no hay mucho por lo que _no_ beberías.”

Todos ríen y algo cálido se acomoda en el pecho de Louis. Podría acostumbrarse a esto. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esto.

 

**\- - - -**

 

**13 MESES DESPUÉS**

Es jodidamente ruidoso y a Louis le encanta. La música llena la casa y donde sea que no haya música, hay gente. Gente ebria. Louis  _ama_ a la gente ebria.

Bueno, el Louis ebrio ama a la gente ebria. El Louis sobrio va a odiar todo esto mañana por la mañana.

“¡Zayn!” Louis grita para ser escuchado sobre la música. Zayn está en su mesa de DJ improvisada, grandes audífonos alrededor de su cuello. Louis se desliza a su lado, envolviendo una mano alrededor de la cintura de Zayn. “¡Esta música es excelente, hermano!”

“Gracias, hermano,” dice Zayn, inclinándose hacia el toque de Louis. “Liam mezcló esta para mí. Genial, ¿no?”

Zayn se ve excelente esta noche. No es que Zayn se vea mal alguna vez, pero bueno. Se hizo un nuevo corte de cabello cuando estuvieron en Londres el fin de semana pasado y se ve increíble, Los costados de su cabeza rapados, con el cabello en el centro más largo y cayendo  de un lado. Está usando una playera de MTV a la que le cortó las mangas. (“Hazle eso a las playeras de Liam también,” había dicho Harry cuando encontró a Zayn con las tijeras.) A Louis le gusta que Zayn no se esconda en su habitación durante las fiestas tanto como solía hacer. Él, probablemente más que nadie (excepto tal vez Liam), entiende lo que es necesitar tu propio espacio por unos minutos. Zayn necesita más espacio que el resto de ellos, pero Louis piensa que son buenos para él, también, haciéndolo salir de su cascaron. La hace muy bien como DJ, a demás.

“Genial,” concuerda Louis con facilidad. “¿Dónde está tu bebida? ¿Por qué no estás bebiendo? Tomemos unos shots.”

Zayn se ríe. “Niall acaba de ir a conseguirme algo de beber, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que Harry tomaría unos shots contigo. Body shots, si peguntas amablemente.”

“Ni siquiera tengo que preguntar amablemente,” Louis se inclina más cerca para poder bajar la voz. “Harry ama hacer body shots casi tanto como odia usar ropa en fiestas con demasiada gente.”

“¡Tommo!” Niall reaparece antes de que Zayn pueda responder. Está sosteniendo dos vasos y tiene una bandera irlandesa atada al rededor de sus hombros. “Lo siento, amigo, no sabía que estabas aquí, te habría traído más de beber.”

Niall está usando una de sus aproximadamente doscientas gorras con una playera blanca. Sus raíces empiezan a verse justo bajo su gorra y Louis piensa un momento en el suministro de decolorante que tienen guardado bajo el lavamanos del baño. Él o Zayn van a tener que ayudar a Niall a retocarse el cabello en algún momento esta semana. Louis se ha vuelto un experto en teñir las raíces de Niall en ese último año. Ya es menos delicado con eso ahora, pero hace seis meses no habría dejado que el castaño se viera por un día antes de arrastrar a Louis al baño para arreglarlo. Ahora, deja que crezca un poco antes de pedir a alguien que le ayude a hacerlo de nuevo. Consideró ser castaño de nuevo por un tiempo, pero llego a la conclusión de que el rubio le iba mejor. Honestamente, Louis pensó que se vería bien con cualquier color de cabello. (Incluyendo lavanda. Hicieron eso una vez que se pusieron un poco muy borrachos. Fue lindo, pero Marua se escandalizo así que lo pintaron de vuelta.)

“Está bien.” Louis le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano. “Tal vez vaya a hacer unos shots con Harold.”

Niall asiente, tendiéndole un vaso a Zayn y luego envolviendo su brazo libre alrededor de la cintura de Zayn, sobreponiéndolo con el de Louis. “Estaba en la cocina la última vez que lo vi, quitándose la playera y gritando algo sobre body shots.”

Sobre el borde de su vaso, Zayn le lanza a Louis una mirada de  _te lo dije_. Louis le devuelve una igual. Él también tenía razón.

Aprieta un poco el codo de Niall y araña con gentileza la cadera de Zayn antes de alejarse. Se abre paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a la cocina. Harry está estirado sobre la mesa, con la camisa abierta y limón en la boca. Liam está parado tras la mesa, con los brazos cruzados y rodando los ojos ante cualquier cosa que Harry estuviera diciendo.

“¿Queda algo de Tequila?” pregunta Louis alto. La música sigue sonando, incluso aquí dentro. Louis está agradecido (y no por primera vez) de que viven en una casa y no en los dormitorios, lejos de las personas que se quejarían por el ruido. “Pensé que podría intentarlo.”

Harry saca el limón de su boca para decir, “Siempre tenemos suficiente Tequila para body shots. Ponme algo de sal, cariño.”

“¿Cuánto ha bebido?” pregunta Louis a Liam mientras alcanza la sal.

“Probablemente demasiado.” Liam se encoge de hombros. “Es el turno de Zayn de lidiar con él.”

“Y aun así aquí estás,” señala Louis. “Siendo su niñero mientras hace body shots.”

“Estoy bien quedándome con él mientras el alcohol este _entrando_ en él,” dice Liam. “El minuto en el que empiece a salir es todo de Zayn.”

Todos habían cambiado en el último año viviendo juntos, pero ninguno tanto como Liam. Si esto hubiera sido hace un año, habría insistido en cuidar a Harry, habría tratado de cortarle el rollo hace una hora. Ahora, les deja hacer lo que quieran y él hace lo que quiere. Había sido un dar y recibir, en realidad. Perdieron a su chaperón, pero ganaron un Liam que no tiene miedo de salir de su zona de confort. Louis cree que es un trato justo.

Harry es diferente, también, pero es menos obvio que Liam. Ha aceptado sus largos miembros y extraña personalidad y ha llegado a ser esta persona que, ambos, fascina y molesta enormemente a Louis. El cambio más obvio es su cabello; largo, ondulado y simple de un modo en el que el cabello de Louis nunca lucía cuando lo dejaba crecer. Louis lo odia un poco por eso. Pero lo ama por todo lo demás, así que supone que es un trato justo, también.

Louis lame justo sobre la línea de los pantalones de Harry, haciendo que Harry se ría un poco y patalee.

“¿Te sientes juguetón, Lou?” Harry pregunta. Está sonriendo cuando Louis lo mira. Louis voltea los ojos y extiende una mano para tomar el shot que Liam sirvió.

“Vas a mantenerte quieto, ¿verdad?” pregunta Louis colocando el vaso sobre el ombligo de Harry pero sin soltarlo. “En serio, Haz. Estuve pegajoso por una semana la última vez que hicimos esto porque no dejabas de reírte como idiota”

Harry se ríe (como idiota), luego respira profundo y se queda quieto. “No voy a tirarlo esta vez, lo prometo.”

Louis rueda los ojos y suelta el vaso, dejándolo balancearse precariamente en el suave contorno de los abdominales de Harry. Toma la sal y vierte un poco donde acaba de lamer y le da unos golpecitos a la mano de Harry hasta que vuelve a poner el limón en su boca.

Cruza miradas con Liam cuando se inclina finalmente a lamer la sal del abdomen de Harry, solo perdiendo el contacto visual cuando inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para beber el shot. Sus ojos encuentran a Liam de nuevo y succiona el limón de la boca de Harry, le sonríe a Liam con el limón en la boca antes de inclinarse sobre Harry y jalar a Liam para transferir el trozo de limón entre sus bocas.

“Gracias, chicos,” dice Louis, guiñando a Liam. Liam saca el limón de su boca y mira a Louis casi con cuidado. Louis deja que su sonrisa se vuelva predadora. Ama cuando Liam se pone así.

“Oooh, ¿podemos intentarlo?” pregunta una chica detrás de Louis.

“Absolutamente,” dice Harry. Se estira para empujar a Louis por la cadera y quitarlo del camino. “Liam, sirve unos shots a las chicas.”

“Necesito ir al baño,” dice Liam, mirando a Louis. Louis le pestañea. “Aquí está el tequila, de todas formas.” Rodea la mesa y le tiende la botella a las chicas. Sujeta la muñeca de Louis y lo arrastra fuera de la cocina y al baño (sorprendentemente) vacío.

Liam cierra la puerta y empuja a Louis contra ella, juntando sus bocas casi frenéticamente y  _oh, maldición, sí,_  esto es lo que Louis había estado buscando toda la noche.

Louis muerde el labio inferior de Liam hasta que este abre la boca en un jadeo, dejando entrar la lengua de Louis. Liam sabe a Tequila y a Ron y Coca. Es delicioso y Louis no tiene suficiente. Liam lo presiona más contra la puerta y  Louis suelta un gemido cuando el muslo de Liam presiona entre los suyos. Liam se traga el gemido que Louis suelta cuando Liam toma sus muñecas en una mano y las inmoviliza sobre la puerta. Los otros chicos no tratan a Louis con esa rudeza (aunque Harry _podría_ si quisiera) y usualmente a Louis le gusta ser el rudo, pero esta noche solo quiere dejar que Liam lo presione contra una superficie sólida.

“Maldición, no tienes idea de cómo lucias lamiendo la sal de sus caderas,” dice Liam sin aliento mientras Louis tira un poco en donde sus manos están siendo sujetadas. “Deja de moverte, idiota.”

“Entonces suéltame,” dice Luis pero no es en serio. Liam baja las cejas ante su comentario, también sabe que Louis no lo dice en serio, y se sumerge de nuevo en un beso apasionado.

Habían encontrado un buen ritmo de lenguas contra labios y dientes cuando tocan la puerta.

“¡Salgan!” la voz de Zayn atraviesa la puerta. “Tienen una _habitación_ , y yo tengo a Harry a punto de vomitar por todo el pasillo.”

Liam y Louis se separan, jadeando entre risas. Louis lleva la mano tras él y sujeta el pomo de la puerta, dedicando una sonrisa traviesa a Liam y diciendo, “Terminaremos esto más tarde, ¿sí?” mientras lo gira.

“Más tarde, sí,” Liam concuerda, inclinándose rápidamente para darle un último beso a Louis antes de hacerse para atrás para permitir a Louis abrir la puerta.

“Gracias al cielo,” dice Zayn, pasando junto a ellos en cuanto la puerta se abre lo suficiente para arrastrar a Harry dentro. Colapsan cerca del inodoro, Harry ya gime miserablemente y Louis se quedaría a ayudar, pero fue su turno la semana pasada y eso era más que suficiente para él. Liam y él escapan de vuelta a la fiesta.

El asunto de los besos comenzó pocos meses después de mudarse juntos. Como la mayoría de sus terribles ideas, comenzó con Niall y Louis.

 

Estaban ebrios una noche y Niall se quejaba de cómo lo único que quería hacer cuando bebía era encontrar a alguien sexy para besar. Louis había mirado alrededor de la habitación y extendido los brazos diciendo,  “Tú escoges, colega”. Eso los había llevado a una discusión de una hora sobre sexualidad e identidad (“La sexualidad es fluida” continuaba repitiendo Harry muy zen.), y había terminado en Louis y Niall besándose en el sillón mientras los demás los animaban y silbaban con admiración.

Se volvió _algo que hacían_ desde entonces. No era algo que pasara cuando estaban sobrios, pero era algo que pasaba casi siempre que no lo estaban. Louis aprendió los placeres del shotgunning de Zayn (mejorados por los besos reales una vez que habían intercambiado humo) y los body shots de Harry y el ser empujado contra las paredes de Liam y el reírse durante los besos de Niall. Simplemente era agradable tener a alguien a quien besar al final de la noche hasta que estabas lo suficientemente cansado para quedarte dormido en la cama o lo suficientemente caliente para encargarte de ello en la ducha. Era una situación de ganar/ganar… ganar/ganar/ganar. Era una situación en la que todos ganaban.

Liam ya está en la cama con las luces apagadas para cuando Louis termina de arropar a Zayn en la cama con Harry. (“Al menos no patea,” había señalado Zayn cuando Louis se rio por la manera en la que Harry se recostaba sobre Zayn, besando su cuello descuidadamente.)

“Hey,” dice Louis. Se para junto a la cama de Liam y pica su hombro. “Liam, dijiste que podíamos besarnos más.”

“’Stoy dormido, Lou,” masculla Liam, pero rueda sobre su espalda. Esa es toda la invitación que Louis necesita.

Se sube a la cama de Liam y se coloca a horcajadas sobre su cintura, sus rodillas encajando perfectamente justo bajo sus costillas. Se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando las manos a cada lado del rostro de Liam para juntar sus labios suavemente.

“Si en verdad estas muy cansado podemos olvidarlo,” ofrece Louis pero sabe lo que Liam dirá.

Liam no lo decepciona. “No demasiado cansado para besar.”

Es difícil sonreír y deslizar sus labios contra los de Liam al mismo tiempo, pero Louis se las arregla. El beso es lento, sus respiraciones vienen en largos jadeos hasta que apenas pueden mantener los ojos abiertos. Finalmente, Louis se separa, acomodándose contra el costado de Liam. Liam se gira para presionar un último beso contra los labios de Louis y ambos se quedan dormidos.

 

**\- - - -**

 

La primera vez que ocurre sobrios, es más que nada un accidente.

Zayn tiene un gran proyecto de arte para mediados del periodo y fuma sin parar y pinta más que otra cosa. Todo viene a su cabeza dos días antes de entregar el proyecto cuando Louis llega a casa para encontrar a Zayn caminando por la sala, los sofás fuera de lugar para poder tender la lona y el lienzo en el piso. Sus latas de pintura en aerosol y pinceles están afuera, pero parece que tiene más pintura encima que en el lienzo. Tiene un cigarrillo sin encender en la boca y sus manos en el cabello mientras camina de ida y vuelta frente al lienzo casi en blanco.

Louis lo observa por unos momentos y luego dice, “¿Estas bien, colega?”

Zayn se sorprende, sus manos cayendo de su cabello. Suelta una risa nada humorística. “En realidad, no.”

“¿Qué pasa?” Louis deja su mochila en el suelo del pasillo y entra a la habitación para pararse junto a Zayn y observar el lienzo.

“No puedo hacerlo, maldición,” dice Zayn, derramando frustración con cada palabra. “He estado tratando de descifrar que pintar por casi una semana y tengo que entregarlo en dos días y no tengo _nada_. Es el cuarenta por ciento de la calificación, Lou, no puedo darme el lujo de no hacer este proyecto.”

“Tienes que darte un respiro, hombre,” aconseja Louis. “Solo vas a estresarte más.”

“No puedo tomarme un respiro,” estalla Zayn “Tengo que pintar esto en los _próximos dos días_ o voy a reprobar mi proyecto. Si no obtengo una buena calificación en esta clase podría perder mi beca no tengo el dinero para estar aquí sin ella y voy a tener que volver a Bradford y decirle a mi mamá y papá que reprobé y escuchar a todos decirme que debí haber entrado a medicina en lugar de Arte y lo buen doctor que habría sido y que tal vez debería darle una oportunidad ya que el arte no está funcionando y --”

Louis lo besa.

No _pretende_ hacerlo, necesariamente, solo no puede pensar en otra manera de hacer que Zayn deje de hablar y respire por un segundo. Espera que Zayn se espante, lo empuje y le pregunte si se estuvo drogando sin él o algo, pero para su sorpresa, Zayn se derrite bajo sus labios, besándolo de vuelta. Una parte de Louis sabe que debería detener esto, que no es algo que hagan sobrios. Pero hay otra parte de él que solo quiere besar a Zayn porque besar a Zayn nunca es una mala experiencia, en realidad.

Zayn es quien finalmente rompe el beso, presionando su frente contra la de Louis y permaneciendo cerca. “¿Eso por qué fue?”

“Solo quería que te callaras, honestamente,” le dice Louis.

“Funcionó,” dice Zayn, sonriéndole. Se separa un poco y Louis ignora la punzada de decepción en su pecho. Zayn parece un poco tímido, pasando una mano por atrás de su cuello. “Podríamos, digo, ¿si tú quieres? Podríamos hacerlo un poco más.”

“Creo que ya lo hacemos bastante,” señala Louis porque siente que alguien debería hacerlo. Tal vez él los había metido en ese enredo, pero es lo suficientemente responsable para darles una salida.

“Me refería a, como, ahora,” dice Zayn.

“Oh,” dice Louis, sonriendo ladino. “Sí, claro, podemos hacerlo.”

De algún modo terminan rodando sobre el lienzo, labios y lenguas deslizándose juntos. La mano de Zayn se desliza bajo la playera de Louis en algún punto y la piel de Louis se siente como si estuviera ardiendo allí donde se presionan los dedos de Zayn. Se da cuenta, de pronto, de que no se ha acostado con nadie desde que comenzó el periodo, confiando en que las largas sesiones de besos con los chicos eran suficientes entre pajas. Es un muy buen sistema, pero la mano de Zayn en su piel le recuerda todo lo que se está perdiendo en las noches en que se va a la cama con ellos en lugar de con un extraño.

De cualquier forma, honestamente no importa. No cuando la boca de Zayn se siente tan bien contra la suya y no cada que Zayn suelta pequeños ruiditos en su oído cada que Louis besa sus clavículas. Louis no entiende cómo es que se quedó quieto cuando le tatuaron el cuello porque es _jodidamente_ sensible ahí.

Zayn es el que los separa de nuevo y Louis se siente un poco ofendido. Estaba disfrutando los besos.

“No es que no sea genial,” dice Zayn, “--increíble,” se corrige cuando Louis levanta una ceja, “pero ¿creo que quiero pintar?”

“¿Tienes una idea?” pregunta Louis, Empezando a desenredarse de Zayn. Se acomoda la playera en su sitio cuando se levanta. “¿Inspirado por nuestros besos apasionados?”

Zayn rueda los ojos y se arrodilla junto a su lienzo. Alcanza una lata de pintura verde brillante en aerosol y Louis lo toma como su señal para irse y vuelve a recoger su mochila. De regreso a su habitación, se detiene para asomarse sobre Zayn, pero solo ha dibujado un montón de garabatos verdes. Se inclina para presionar un rápido beso contra el hombro de Zayn bajo su playera y luego se retira a su habitación para intentar hacer sus deberes.

Consiguió que Zayn se calmara _y_ lo inspiró para pintar. Se siente bastante realizado y se recompensa con una siesta en lugar de escribir el documento que tiene que entregar al día siguiente.

 

\- - - -

 

Tanto como besarse ebrios, besarse sobrios se vuelve _algo_. Entre él y Zayn, en cualquier caso.

Nunca lo hacen alrededor de los otros chicos. No hablan acerca de por qué no lo hacen y Louis trata de no pensar en ello, tampoco. Decirles sobre ello solo haría que lo volvieran un asunto importante cuando al menos no hacerlo solo hacía que Louis pensara que tal vez era más grande de lo que creía.

Pero es  _Zayn_ , su mejor amigo y compañero de crimen, y es fácil.

Es fácil intercambiar besos cuando ambos están en el baño lavándose los dientes antes de sus clases del medio día, lamer el sabor de la pasta de dientes de la boca de Zayn antes de que salga para vestirse. Es fácil aceptar un beso de Zayn cuando está preparando té en la cocina a la una de la mañana porque pospuso escribir su redacción _de nuevo_. Es fácil echar una pierna sobre Zayn en el sofá y juntar sus bocas cuando tienen un descanso entre clases cuando los otros chicos no están.

Louis cree que tal vez Liam ha descifrado que algo es diferente, pero no puede haberlo hecho porque nada lo _es_. Tal vez Louis gravita un poco más hacia Zayn ahora que sabe que puede obtener más besos de él que de los demás. Tal vez Liam observa la manera en la que los dedos de Zayn se deslizan bajo la playera de Louis, Zayn habiendo caido rápidamente en cuenta de lo mucho que a Louis le gusta el contacto piel con piel. Tal vez Zayn es un poco más amable con Louis en las mañanas que con los otros chicos porque le ha dado un beso de buenos días.

A veces Louis cree que debería tocar el tema con Zayn, solo un rápido, “¿Por qué no hablamos de esto con los chicos? ¿Por qué no nos besamos en frente de ellos?” lanzado casualmente cuando está entre las piernas de Zayn cuando Zayn está sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Sin embargo, no quiere arriesgarse; no quiere perder su relación con Zayn o su relación con los otros chicos, así que se acopla a su nueva rutina, comienza a esperar por algunos besos y caricias desvergonzadas después de clases.

Continúa por dos semanas antes de que los atrapen. Bajaron la guardia, piensa Louis después. Se habían confiado en tener el apartamento para ellos y hacer lo que quisieran como si se estuvieran saliendo con la suya.

“Oops, lo siento.” Se separan ante el sonido de la voz de Harry. Está parado en el arco que separa la sala del pasillo, exactamente donde Louis se había parado para ver a Zayn la primera vez. Harry levanta las cejas. “No había notado que ustedes eran algo ahora.”

“No lo somos,” dice Louis. Se tensa inmediatamente y mira a Zayn. “Quiero decir. Nunca lo hemos hablado, pero…”

“No lo somos,” interrumpe Zayn para confirmar. “Solo amigos.”

“Que se besan,” añade Harry.

Louis rueda los ojos. “Todos nos besamos.”

“Cuando estamos ebrios,” dice Harry. Olfatea el aire intencionalmente. “no huelo nada de marihuana y es muy temprano para que estén bebiendo.”

“Eso no lo sabes,” dice Louis para hacerse el difícil.

Es el turno de Harry de rodar los ojos. “Aun así, ojalá me hubieran dicho.”

“No queríamos volverlo algo importante,” responde Zayn. Louis tiene tanta suerte de haber terminado besando a Zayn. Zayn simplemente lo _entiende_ , sin necesidad de explicaciones.

Harry niega agitando la mano a Zayn. “Eso no me importa. Solo desearía haber sabido que besarse sobrios era una opción. Soy mucho mejor en ello cuando estoy sobrio.”

Zayn y Louis comparten una mirada. Zayn se encoge de hombros y Louis devuelve encogimiento.

“Ven aquí y pruébalo, entonces, Styles,” reta Louis.

Harry se apresura al sillón, consiguiendo apretujarse entre ambos. “¡Prepárense para ser asombrados!”

Louis resiste la necesidad de rodar los ojos, cerrándolos y dejando a Harry juntar sus bocas en lugar de ello. Harry besa su labio superior unas cuantas veces antes de pasar su lengua. Louis se abre ante él con facilidad, acostumbrado a la sensación de la boca de Harry contra la suya, aunque es menos confuso ahora que no está ebrio. Y mierda, Harry no mentía. Es un besador bastante increíble cuando está ebrio, pero sobrio está en una liga completamente distinta.

“¿Qué carajo?” demanda Louis, separándose. “¿Cómo te volviste tan bueno en ello?”

Harry sonríe, presumido. “Solía escuchar a Gemma cuando les hablaba a sus amigas de besar chicos. Sorprendente lo que puedes aprender de tu hermana quejándose de George Arnold del sexto curso.”

Louis odia admitirlo, pero está un poco impresionado.

“¿Vas a hablar de lo bueno que eres besando o vas a mostrarme?” provoca Zayn desde el otro lado de Harry.

Louis se inclina a tiempo para ver sus bocas juntarse. Puede ver como Zayn no está cediendo ni un centímetro ante Harry, luchando por el dominio del beso. Es sensual, es lo que es, y Louis se encuentra a si mismo observando fijo.

Se separan después de largos minutos y Louis está ansioso por tener su turno de besar a alguno de nuevo. Zayn se estira sobre Harry, para tomar en su puño la playera de Louis, juntándose sobre el regazo de Harry.

“Joder, mierda,” maldice Harry. “Eso es muy sexy.” Louis puede sentir los labios de Zayn curvarse en una sonrisa ladina, sabe que los suyos están haciendo lo mismo. “Deberíamos hacer esto más. Como, mucho más.”

Louis se separa de Zayn para reír fuertemente, agachándose para recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. “Puede ser, H. Puede ser.”

 

**\- - - -**

 

Liam definitivamente sabe lo que pasa. O, bueno, sabe que _algo_ pasa.

Louis se está vistiendo para su clase de las dos cuando Liam regresa de su clase de la una.

“Oh, bien,” dice Liam. Su tono hace que Louis inmediatamente entrecierre los ojos. “Hay algo de lo que he estado queriendo hablarte.”

“Que sea rápido, Payno, tengo que ir a clase,” dice Louis. “Estoy tratando de ser un buen estudiante y eso.”

“Como si te importara ir tarde a clase,” se burla Liam. Louis solo le levanta una ceja. “¿Solo me preguntaba qué ocurre ente tú y Zayn? Porque parecen más cercanos ahora y, es como, ¿Harry mencionó algo de ustedes besándose? Está bien si ustedes están saliendo o lo que sea, pero habría estado bien que nos dijeran.”

“No estamos saliendo,” dice Louis. Una parte de él quiere ofenderse por las palabras de Liam, una parte quiere reírse. Todo él va a golpear a Harry en el rostro por decirle algo a Liam en primer lugar.

“Están… ¿durmiendo juntos?” Liam titubea, cambiando de peso.

“Tampoco estamos haciendo eso,” dice Louis. “Nosotros solo. Nos besamos a veces.”

Liam frunce el ceño, sus cejas juntándose. “Pero todos hacemos eso.”

“Cuando estamos sobrios,” aclara Louis. Se pregunta por un segundo si es extraño que tengan que aclarar eso.

“¿Es algo que hacemos ahora?” pregunta Liam, aún luciendo confundido.

“Es algo que Zayn, Harry y yo hacemos ahora,” dice Louis. El rostro de Liam decae por solo un segundo antes de volver a la normalidad. “Aunque, estás más que invitado a unirte.”

“Yo no,” empieza Liam, pero luego se detiene. “No creo que sea una buena idea. _Vivimos juntos_ , Louis.”

“¿Y? Hemos estado viviendo juntos por un año y nos hemos estado besando por casi el mismo tiempo.”

“No lo sé.” Liam se mueve a su lado de la habitación, tocando las cosas en su escritorio. Louis puede decir que solo lo está haciendo para evitar el contacto visual. “Solo se siente diferente.”

“No tiene que ser así,” dice Louis. “Son solo besos.”

“Es diferente,” repite Liam.

Louis estudia la espalda de Liam por un segundo, deseando que se diera la vuela para poder ver su cara. Liam era muy malo para ocultar sus sentimientos, su cara lo delataba.

“¿No tienes clase?” pregunta Liam antes de que Louis pueda decir algo más.

“Maldición, sí,” dice Louis, revisando la hora en su teléfono. Toma sus libros del escritorio y sale corriendo por la puerta, deteniéndose para besar a Harry y a Zayn de salida.

 

**\- - - -**

 

Liam no lo vuelve a mencionar, pero Louis puede sentirlo observándole. Puede sentir los ojos de Liam en él cada vez que se para muy cera de Zayn o cuando deja su mano enredada en el cabello de Harry por mucho tiempo.

 _No significa nada_ , Louis como que quiere gritarle.  _O está bien, tal vez sí, pero ¿a quién le importa?_

Porque últimamente se está volviendo más y más difícil separar sus sentimientos de amistad por Harry y Zayn de los sentimientos que tiene cuando están tendidos en el sofá con su lengua en su boca. Es muy confuso y Louis se arrepiente por solo un momento de que hubieran decido alguna vez hacer eso sobrios, porque ahora tiene que  _pensar_  las cosas y eso se siente bastante como si fuera culpa de Liam.

Descubre a Liam susurrándole a Niall mucho más. Liam siempre se separa rápidamente o deja de hablar cuando Louis entra a la habitación. Eso siempre ocasiona que Niall le mire confundido, pero nunca le dice nada a Louis (o a Zayn o a Harry hasta donde Louis sabe).

Todo eso se detiene por completo durante su fiesta de Halloween. La primera ola de invitados acaba de aparecer cuando Zayn envuelve una mano alrededor de la cintura de Louis y asiente en dirección a la habitación.

“Ni siquiera he bebido nada aún,” dice Louis, incluso mientras lidera el camino hacia la habitación de Zayn y Niall.

“Es mejor cuando estamos sobrios, de cualquier forma,” replica Zayn al tiempo que cierra la puerta tras ellos.

Louis sonríe y tira de Zayn hasta que puede empujarlo a su cama y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Se inclina y junta sus bocas, dejando que sus labios se abran de inmediato en una invitación.

El sonido de la puerta tras ellos los separa, ambos haciendo un sonido de molestia.

“Empezaron sin mí,” dice Harry, haciendo un puchero.

“Ven aquí y ponte al corriente, entonces,” Zayn dice, su mano alcanzando la parte trasera del cuello de Louis, jalándolo de nuevo a un beso.

Harry hace justo eso, su peso hundiendo el colchón mientras se hace espacio junto a Zayn. Gimotea hasta que Zayn suelta un jadeo y se voltea para besarlo a él.

Louis no sabe cuánto tiempo permanecen ahí, besándose y dejando que sus caderas se encuentren. Harry y Louis trabajan juntos para sacar a Zayn de su playera y lamer sobre sus tatuajes. Louis se pregunta si tal vez debería ponerle un alto a esto. Nunca antes habían dejado que llegara tan lejos; nunca llegaron al punto en el que alguno empezara a perder prendas.

Que sean dos, Louis corrige mientras Harry alcanza tras de sí para tomar el cuello de su playera y la pasa sobre su cabeza. Louis se detiene a pensar si deberían volver a la fiesta y vuelve a dedicar su enfoque a pasar sus manos por todo Harry.

“Solo tengo que tomar mi computadora para mostrarles el video, esperen,” Niall le grita a alguien mientras entra a la habitación.

Louis se congela, siente a Zayn y a Harry tensarse también. Una cosa es que Liam lo confronte sobre ello, y otra que Niall los encuentre justo en el acto.

“Whoa, lo siento amigo,” dice Niall inmediatamente, una mano subiendo a cubrir sus ojos. Después de un momento, se asoma por entre sus dedos. “Espera un segundo…”

“¿Qué hay, hermano?,” dice Harry, elevándose en sus codos. “Suena como una fiesta genial.”

“Entonces Liam tenía razón,” dice Niall en cambio. Les echa un vistazo. “¿Al menos están ebrios?”

“¿No?” ofrece Louis, inseguro de como se lo va a tomar Niall.

“Vamos a tener que hablar de esto,” dice Niall, apuntando ebrio hacia ellos. “Mañana en la tarde, después de que ustedes nos hagan a Liam y a mi sándwiches de tocino para almorzar.”

Louis estaría mucho menos preocupado si cualquier persona excepto Niall estuviera haciendo esa amenaza así de intoxicado. Niall tenía la espantosa habilidad de recordar todo lo ocurrido, sin importar lo borracho que se pusiera.

“Seguro, hombre,” dice Zayn. Empuja suavemente a Louis hasta que Louis entiende y se quita de encima de él. Zayn va a pararse cerca de Niall, picando ambos pezones y luego su ombligo (“Es cosa de compañeros de habitación,” Niall le había dicho a Louis cuando preguntó una vez) mientras hace todo excepto murmurar, “Ahora vamos por algo de beber para que tenga una excusa para besarte después.”

Louis suelta un gruñido, rodando sobre Harry mientras Niall se torna rojo brillante y él y Zayn salen de la habitación.

 

**\- - - -**

 

La tarde siguiente, después de que Harry les hubiera hecho a Niall y Liam sus sándwiches de tocino (y luego fuera convencido de preparar comida para Zayn y Louis también), todos se sientan en la sala. Es lo más incómodo que había sido desde que se mudaron.

“Supongo que deberíamos hablar de esto, entonces,” dice finalmente Liam.

“¿Hablar de qué?” pregunta Zayn. Descansaba en el sofá con los brazos cruzados sobre sus costillas a la defensiva.

“Acerca de ustedes besándose por toda la casa,” dice Niall.

“Todos --”

“Estando sobrios,” Liam interrumpe a Harry “Besándose mientras están sobrios. De eso estamos hablando.”

Louis decide que es momento de que él tome el control de la conversación. “Solo son besos. Simplemente lo hacemos sin beber antes.”

“¿Eso no es extraño?” pregunta Liam. “No están saliendo ni nada.”

“No es raro, Liam, son besos entre amigos,” dice Louis, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Aunque podríamos estar saliendo,” replica Harry. “Seríamos buenos saliendo, yo pienso.”

“En verdad dices muchas tonterías, Styles,” dice Louis.

“Bueno, ¿por qué no?” demanda Niall, y choca cinco con Harry. “A ustedes tres les gusta besarse y a mí me gusta besarlos a ustedes y Liam nunca se ha quejado de tener un poco de acción de lenguas.” (“Que asco,” dicen Liam y Zayn al unísono.) “¿Por qué no los cinco intentamos lo de besarnos-sin-beber-antes?”

“Pero aún podemos besarnos mientras bebamos, ¿cierto?” pregunta Harry sonando genuinamente preocupado.

“Por supuesto que podemos,” dice Zayn, rodando los ojos. “Podemos besarnos todo el tiempo.”

“No beso a personas que no me gustan,” dice Liam, “no cuando estoy sobrio, al menos.”

“Aw, Liam, ¿estás diciendo que te gustamos?” le provoca Louis.

Liam se encoge de hombros. “Si vamos a hacer esto lo vamos a hacer bien.”

“No creo que haya una manera correcta de tener una relación de cinco personas, amigo,” dice Zayn.

Liam le hace un puchero y Harry se une.

“Lo haremos bien,” dice Harry, “porque merecemos que esté bien hecho. Además, somos chicos geniales, ¿quién no querría salir con nosotros?”

“Yo.” La voz de Zayn es amortiguada por el hombro de Niall donde Niall está presionado contra el costado de Zayn. Louis se estira y pica un poco a Zayn, algo que solo puede hacer cuando Zayn está de buen humor.

“Novios, entonces,” dice Louis como si fuera así de fácil.

“Novios,” afirma Liam. Se inclina y besa a Louis, y sí, tal vez sí es así de fácil.

**Author's Note:**

> **_Nota de la traductora:_**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leer, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.  
> Honestamente es el primer fic de 1D que leí, pero, ¡dios!, es tan bueno que tenía que compartirlo con el mundo.
> 
> No olviden dejar sus reviews~.
> 
> PD. Creo que lo revisé mil veces, pero seguro se me fue algo. Si notan cualquier error, ¡háganmelo saber!


End file.
